El Llamado
by El brujo de Artigas
Summary: pruificar el pozo de las almas y matar a la corrupcion nu fue el fin de sus aventuras acompaña de nuevo al jinete palido en una aventura atraves de el espacio enfrentandose a nuevos desafios y criaturas


**Muy bien** **este es mi Fanfic sobre darksiders y el universo Alíen/predator lo tuve mucho en la mente y quiero compartirlo con ustedes espero que les agrade que dejen sus comentario y por favor si me equivoco en algo se les agradece a las personas dejarlo en los comentarios para arreglar el error, (se vale criticas no insultos)**

* * *

 **El jinete de los cazadores**

 **capitulo1: prologo**

* * *

 **Pozo de las almas**

En el gran lugar donde habitaban las almas de todos los seres que alguna ves vivieron se encontraba una figura sombría era una persona de por lo menos 2 metros de altura su piel pálida verdosa cuyas vestimentas eran un pantalón negro con botas y guanteletes en sus manos tenia dos guadañas duales y tenia una pistola grande enfundada en su pantalón. A su lado yacía una criatura de figura humanoide de al menos el doble de la altura de pálido, el monstruo tenia su brazo izquierdo amputado y un agujero en todo su cuello

el sujeto sombrío guardo sus guadañas y caminaba tambaleante hacia una de las esquinas del pozo

hombre pálido: **He matado a Absalom y detuve la corrupción -** dijo cansado mientras seguía débil su camino - **restaure el pozo de las almas y ahora jeje no se que debo hacer"** afirmo riéndose de su ironía mientras se detenía en la esquina al borde del precipicio del pozo

Anciano: es muy sencillo jinete de la muerte aunque también difícil - dijo un señor vejestorio con una vestimenta de plumas que estaba sosteniendo un cuervo con ojos verdes que le picaba la mano

el ahora cocido como muerte vio con cara de pocos amigos a el viejo

 **Muerte: no estoy para acertijos padre cuervo estoy cansado -** dijo en disgusto por el anciano mientras contemplaba el la larga caída

padre cuervo: podrías usar el pozo para restaurar el mundo del hombre y la raza humana o también resucitar a los Nephilim pero sabes que la opción que elijas condenara por siempre a la otra - anuncio el viejo que recibió un fuerte suspiro y negación de parte de muerte que luego lo miro a los ojos

 **Muerte: Guerra es mi hermano sin importar que o quien lo protegeré contra todo -** afirmo el jinete dejando muy en claro su opción final

el viejo padre cuervo lo vio con asombro y sonrió alegremente para después señalar al cristal que llevaba en su pecho

padre cuervo: devolver el hombre a la vida va a requerir muchos sacrificios jinete - dijo mientras el talismán en el pecho de muerte comenzaba a brillar

Muerte suspiro para luego colocar su mano en su cara y quitarse su distinguida mascara de calavera que durante mucho tiempo tuvo para olvidar lo que era y lo que siempre iba a ser pero ahora podía quitársela al no tener remordimientos de sus actos y redimirse después de mucho tiempo, así que sin pensarlo se dejo caer en el pozo para cumplir con su misión

* * *

Así de muerte nació la vida y la humanidad volvería a formar parte de el equilibrio pero la misión de guerra de detener al destructor aun estaba un camino largo así que, ¿que paso con el jinete mientras guerra estaba lejos de romper el séptimo sello?

las almas de los Nephilim se separaron de muerte dejándolo con una gran cicatriz en su pecho sin embargo la fuente de las almas había visto las acciones de muerte y aunque no todo en su pasado fue bueno estuvo dispuesto a entregar a los suyos y así mismo para salvar a no solo el equilibrio si no a toda la creación algo muy honorable incluso para el así que decidió darle otra oportunidad y lo desterró del espacio y el tiempo hasta que se cumplieran los actos de guerra

* * *

nuestro mundo solo forma parte de muchos mas mundos con diferentes realidades y que pueden estar libres de los males de nuestro espacio sin embargo eso no implica que esos seres sean iguales de buenos siempre va haber mal en cualquier parte nada es tan puro o blanco y eso es lo que el jinete descubriría en su nueva aventura

* * *

 **Mundo desconocido - 2010**

en un planeta lejano se encontraba cerca una nave espacial con el logo de una W y abajo el nombre Weyland, la nave se encontraba volando en el cielo de el planeta parecía que solo exploraba la zona dentro de el móvil espacial estaba una tripulación muy grande pero centremos nuestra atención en la cabina del capitán

Mujer rubia: capitán johnson los soldados se preguntan cuando llegaremos al planeta selvático - pregunto un hermosa mujer rubia con uniforme trabajo y gorra de aerolínea a un hombre moreno de pelo negro con ojos del mismo color

capitán: muy pronto teniente Merry muy pronto se lo aseguro solo tengo que encontrar la forma de aterrizar ya que por lo visto es la computadora todo lo de abajo esta plagado de arboles y se me haría imposible aterrizar en el terreno - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa bastante contenta

Teniente: ok capitán avisare a los hombre que estén preparados en cualquier momento en caso de aterrizaje - dijo muy servil la teniente

Capitán: no deberías molestarte solo son soldados mucho musculo y poca cabeza tu y yo somos los únicos en esta nave que somos racionales aunque la corporación lo valora no solo valora sus mercenarios y sus locos científicos - grito muy molesto el pelinegro llamando mucho la atención de la teniente

Teniente: comprendo tu desagrado amigo mio se que no es fácil siendo el menos apreciado del trabajo pero no por eso somos innecesarios sino quien llevaría a estos idiotas a los confines del espacio- la rubia dejo muy sorprendido al capitán por su comentario - ademas necesitamos ganarnos el pan de cada día eh venga iré a avisar a los hombres nos vemos mas tarde - tras finalizar su conversación le dio un beso en la mejilla al capitán para después retirarse de la cabina

 **Cerca de la nave**

No muy lejos de la nave Weyland había otra nave camuflada y fuera del radar de la nave humana dentro de ella se encontraban unas criaturas con mascaras de metal y un extraño brazalete en sus mano derecha (los predators obvio xd)

en el centro de la nave se encontraba un trono y en el estaba sentada lo que era una hembra de esta extraña raza que por extraño que parezca se veia mucho mas grande que los machos, ella tenia su rostro recostado en su mano como si estuviera aburrida

(se que en la cultura de los predators o yautjas las hembras solo están para criar y preparar a los futuros cazadores aun que ellas son mucho mas fuertes y agresivas que los machos sin embargo esta no es cualquier hembra)

en ese momento uno de los alienigenas se acerco a la mujer inclinándose ante ella muy respetuoso (nota: lo siguientes diálogos son en el idioma yaujat pero traducidos)

sangrado: su mi señora Hemos monitoreado la nave estaba usted en lo cierto la nave pertenece a empresas Weyland de la tierra y esta abordada por terrícolas (que obvio no)

mujer Yautja: Hmpf era de esperarse que esa basura cerca de nuestro lugar de caza en cualquier caso no importa las ordenes son exterminar cualquier elemento de Weyland que tengamos a delante - ordeno en tono autoritario y superior

Sangrado: pero su gracia no es por desafiar las ordenes es solo que muchos de nosotros venimos a cazar y recolectar premios (aun mas obvio) - dijo el joven yautja recibiendo un ceja levantada de la hembra

mujer yautja: en ese caso dile a los tiradores que hagan un disparo no tan fuerte solo lo suficiente como para averiar la y dejarla caer a el planeta - sugirió ella ingeniosamente recibiendo el asentimiento de el sangrado para después este retirarse a la cabina de morteros

sangrado: la señora ordena que disparéis una cargar plasmática con la fuerza suficiente solo para averiar la nave humana - dijo el el joven recibiendo la aprobación de los morteros para posteriormente preparar la carga de plasma

los yautja morteros calibraron la fuerza y la puntería de el disparo y esperar la orden de fuego el sangrado levanto la mano en señal de preparacion mientras los morteros toman su posición de fuego y esperando la orden de fuego

sangrado: "FUEGO" - fue la orden inmediata de fuego que dio el sangrado tras bajar su mano

el mortero estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo para soltar la carga plasmática pero lamentablemente nunca fue disparada pues el sistema se apago instantáneamente como si fuera por un cortocircuito los yautjas se sorprendieron ante tal acto de como fueron neutralizadas sus armas teniendo la mejor, actualiza y mas sofisticada tecnología en toda la galaxia sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo aunque sorpresivamente una gran bola de fuego verde salio dispara de el espacio pasando cerca de la nave yautja causando que se desvaneciera su camuflaje dejándola a plena vista de cualquiera sin embargo la bola de fuego tenia su dirección para la nave humana

 **"BOOM"**

el gran choque fue de inmediato causando que la nave colapsar y explotaran los motores de la nave en lo que esta se desprendía en picada hacia el planeta

 **En la nave Weyland**

todo el lugar estaba en turbulencia mientras los tripulantes o salían disparados de la nave por el agujero de el impacto o se sostenían de algo para sujetarse de la turbulencia volviendo a la cabina de el capitán la teniente rubia Merry entro agarrándose de el asiento de el capitán

Teniente Merry: capitán la nave se esta desplomando a pedazos estamos en peligro - dijo muy asustada la chica aferrándose fuertemente al asiento

capitán: escucha Merry se que este no es el mejor momento pero necesito que te tranquilices creo que puedo interesarla obligando a que choque cuidadosa mente contra los arboles, ahora tienes sujetarte esto va a ser una fuerte caída - ordeno el pelinegro y la teniente hizo caso sentándose en el segundo asiento y abrochándose el cinturón

saliendo la nave de el cielo el capitán empezó a maniobrar con el timón de la nave tratando de planear lo mas posible mientra se acercaba a los arboles tanto como podía acercaba lentamente la nave a los arbole de la zona para que no ocurriera un fuerte impacto que haría que explotara toda la nave sin supervivientes lentamente la nave tuvo su choque con lo grandes arboles que con cada golpe en el descenso hacían que la nave perdiera velocidad sin embrago cada golpe causaba una perdida de la nave

teniente Merry: john tienes que saber algo en caso de que esto no funcione yo te amo john y siempre te ame - dijo la mujer con gran miedo mientras presenciaba el inminente choque

el capitán la miro en cámara lenta mientra el tiempo le hacia recordar los bellos momentos que paso con ella para posteriormente acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano y mirarla fijamente

Capitan Johnson: yo también te amo Merry - fue lo único que dijo mientras le daba un posible ultimo beso a su enamorada

en ese momento ocurrió lo que ocurrió el gran impacto

 **"CRRRRAAAAAAASH"**

* * *

en la cabeza de la nave ahora se encontraba una destruida cabina de control con dos personas tomadas de las mano y sangrando, eran nada mas y nada menos que Merry y Johnson que por lo que parecía Merry aun parecía consiente pero no por mucho tiempo ella presencio el área débilmente luego vio a el inconsciente John para después caer finalmente desmallada...

 **1 hora después**

la nave Yautja había aterrizado cerca de los escombros y piezas de la nave Weyland mientras la mujer yautja esta con sus esbirros

yautja: creí haberte dado ordenes de que solo dañaras levemente la nave no derrumbarla a pedazos o es que acaso querías desafiar mis ordenes - gruño ella mientras veía con furia al joven sangrado

sangrado: mi señora se lo aseguro no fuimos nosotros estábamos a punto de disparar hasta que se apagaron los sistemas y una gran bola de fuego verde salio dispara contra la nave humana se lo suplico no tuvimos nada que ver en esto - rogó el yautja algo asustado por la princesa y su mirada asesina

mujer yautja: y enserio quieres que te crea esa historia tenemos el mejor sistema en toda la galaxia es imposible que algo pueda neutralizar nuestros aparatos - respondió ella con furia

sangrado: mi señora por que iba a mentirle sabiendo las consecuencias y el precio que tengo que pagar le aseguro y le doy mi palabra de que todo es cierto - expreso el sangrado con suma preocupación

la hembra predator tenia una ceja levantada sin saber que hacer o perdonar al joven sangrado que expresaba su inocencia o matarlo y dar el ejemplo de obediencia a los demás por insolencia, afortunadamente antes de que se tomara una decisión llego el equipo de reconocimiento para dar información de el acontecimiento

yautja: señora ya tenemos el informe de los daños y tengo que decirle que el joven sangrado tiene razón el disparo que afecto la nave humana no fue nuestro - informo el yautja mientras se inclinaba delante de la mujer predator

mujer yautja: imposible como es que ocurrió entonces dime los informe de superviviente dime todo - exigió ella con gran confusión

yautja: por lo que estuve examinando parece que la nave en resumen fue afectada por un proyectil aun mas fuerte que una carga plasmática por los residuos el impacto causo que explotaran dos motores esenciales de la nave lo que la obligo a desplomarse en picada hemos contados los cuerpo murió aproximadamente el 80 % de la nave pero encontramos a algunos supervivientes cinco hombres que podrían ser soldados - al decir eso algunos cazadores dieron gracias por el hecho - también encontramos a una mujer y un hombre que podrían ser los pilotos de la nave ya que estaban en la cabina de control también encontramos una nave de reserva pequeña suficiente para dos pasajeros - finalizo el yautja de reconocimiento

mujer yautja: hmpf y que puedes decirme de el fallo de sistema de los morteros - pregunto ella dirigiendo su mirada a el joven sangrado

yautja: bueno verifique los sistemas y en efecto no hubo disparo parecía que los sistemas habían sido apagados por corto circuito asi que verifique los sistemas de la nave y todo parecía estar en orden - dijo causando que el sangrado le saliera una gota de sudor - sin embargo el sistema informe que había interferencia por efectos espaciales de el sistema solar en el que estamos así que eso explicaría porque se causo el cortocircuito y la nave no guardo información de daños - explico el dejando al joven cazador muy aliviado

mujer yautja: hmpf tienes suerte sangrado, bueno supongo que los hombre van a querer cazar cierto - pregunto ella recibiendo el asentimiento de todos - hmpf bien vemos siete supervivientes serán tres cazadores como siempre, serán elegidos por mi y los métodos de caza los pondré yo también ahora prepara a los superviviente - ordeno ella al joven sangre que acepto gustosamente

yatuja: mi señora si me permite hay algo mas que necesito informarle - dijo el cazador de reconocimiento recibiendo el asentimiento de la princesa - hay otro superviviente de el accidente - dijo el recibiendo una mirada confusa de la mujer cazadora

mujer yautja: y eso que tiene de importante si se puede saber - pregunto ella sin emoción alguna

yautja: tendrá que venir conmigo para que lo vea usted misma mi señora - dijo el con algo de preocupación

ambos extraterrestres caminaron hasta el cráter de la nave para encontrarse con cientos de cadáveres y yautjas preparando las bombas de plasma para desintegrar pruebas de ataque sin embargo lo interesante era que en el medio de el cráter se encontraba una persona de 2 metros de altura de piel pálida verdosa pelo verde y sus únicas vestimentas eran un pantalón negro botas de hierro y guanteletes de el mismo metal

yautja: esto es lo que quería mostrarle - dijo el con mucha impresión

mujer yautja: ok puedes decirme porque te emociona tanto este humano - pregunto ella algo confundida

yautja: oh no mi señora esque usted no lo ah notado esta criatura es mucho mas grande que los humanos que no las apariencia es mucho mas diferente ademas lo que me emociona es que...el no tiene calor corporal - dijo el alarmando mucho a la mujer - así como usted lo oye póngase su bio-mascara y intente encontrar su calor -

la mujer aunque impresionada no creía el hecho de que este ser extraño no tuviera un lectura de calor así que procedió a ponerse su mascara y ver al sujeto solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que era cierto el ser de piel pálida no tenia ningún tipo de calor corporal ni siquiera su sangre tenia el mas mínimo grado de calor sin lugar a dudas era muy extraño y muy interesante

mujer yautja: tenias razón no logro encontrar ninguna lectura de calor sin embargo aun puedo utilizar las lecturas de ADN para ver su presencia, una ultima pregunta venia el con los humanos - pregunto ella con mucho interés

yautja: no lo creo en la información de la nave humana no se mostró presencia de que hubiera otro espécimen biológico, aunque puedo suponer que este sujeto vive aquí sin embargo el las informaciones sobre este planeta no se han encontrado datos de vida inteligente - explico el dejando con mas preguntas que repuestas a la hembra

mujer yautja: traia algo cono el - volvio a preguntar ella

el yautja hizo una señal de manos para que otros cazadores trajeran dos guadañas duales largar y una pistola bastante grande para un humano

yatuja: esto es todo lo que tenia el sujeto unas armas muy extrañas eh mandado a analizarlas pero pero no se han encontrado datos de ningún metal conocido asi que por el momento no sebemos quien o que pueda ser este sujeto - dijo finalizando con su comentario

la chica mostraba cierta emoción significaba que esta persona seria alguien difícil de cazar sin embargo tenia que demostrar si era igual de hábil

mujer yautja: bien tu sangrado ponlo con los otros supervivientes y prepararlos para el juego y una cosa mas oculta las armas de este sujeto en lugares especificos no podemos darle tanta ventaja en el juego jejejejejejjeje - ordeno ella cómica-mente

el sangrado asintio a la orden de su superior y se retiro con las armas de el sujeto extraño

mujer yauja: bien, ahora solo que dar comienzo a... **"LA CAZERIA"**

* * *

 **El fin**

 **bien se que es un poco corto pero no se me ocurria un mejor prologo en fin espero que sea de su agrado y esperen ansiosa-mente la siguiente parte**

 **sin mas que decir es es JLUNA6532 y novemos hasta la proxima**


End file.
